This research project will develop an engaging game for high school students using simulation of immune cells in the human body fighting infection. The approach combines visually stunning 3D graphics and advanced training technologies including automated case scenario generation, intelligent tutoring, automated debriefing, live conferencing, and performance assessment to provide a constructive environment for both male and female students to build and deploy elements of the immune system in response to pathogens and infectious agents. The game will be designed to include both "virtual world building" and "first-person action" elements. In addition to understanding the cellular basis of the immune response, students will be presented with case vignettes teaching the importance of proper hygiene and lifestyle choices to prevent infection and disease. The proposed STTR project involves a collaboration between SimQuest and the Federation of American Scientists, and the Phase I tasks include the formation and management of an Advisory Board for content and curriculum development, creation of an instructional plan, and development of a Design Document for the game. It is anticipated that the proposed combination of attractive 3D game play, validated content and constructive instructional strategies will produce an effective game for teaching immunological concepts to young adults.